battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Eraser
Eraser is a male contestant on Battle For Dream Island. He is one of the 10 people who is on the Squishy Cherries and has made it to the merge with the other 10 in episode 12. His best friend is Pen. Appearance Eraser appears to be a quaderateral school rubber eraser that is hot pink. Personality Eraser is generally grumpy and unamused, he doesn't speak much unless necessary, his voice sounds low-pitched and unenthusiastic . In his spare time he usually sits around without interacting with anything, unless it's really interesting or important. Eraser's eyes are usually narrowed to show he's either unamused or bored. He's also really impatient and wants things moving along quickly, but sometimes he waits until the last minute before reacting. He's quite arrogant, making Pin believe he thinks that he is too cool to do anything. He also likes to say his famous catchphrase: "WHICH IS?!" Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Eraser is talking to Pen about how annoying and uncool Woody is. He is also the first one to discover the Announcer, (making him the one who started the contest) when he talks about being away from Flower, Golf Ball, Woody and Spongy. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, he show that he loves all kinds of cake, as seen when Eraser eats Key Lime Pie, saying "All cake is good cake.". In Power of Three, Eraser is set-up with a math problem (sort-of) leading up to the speaker falsely telling him he is eliminated with 9 votes, when he only has 2. Eraser is eliminated in Vomitaco when he receives 99 votes, which is 66 more than Ice Cube. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Eraser is seen along with some other characters chasing down Leafy. Later in the same episode, he got 185 votes to join and was placed 26th, which was not enough to join BFDIA and was flung to the LOL. Kills Total kills: 1 Trivia * Running gag: Eraser says "WHICH IS!?" constantly before the Announcer announces a contest. * In Power of Three, even though the Announcer said "The factorial difference of the square of the spacial dimensions in this universe, and 1 more than the smallest perfect number" and that he got 9 votes as a fake answer, then the Speaker said the actual answer was two. * Eraser ranked 20th out of the original 21 contestants to join BFDIA. * Including rejoining votes, Eraser had a total of 131 votes. * Eraser has a kill count of 1, since he popped Bubble during Pin's elimination in Power of Three. ** This death is not entirely Eraser's fault, as Pin grabbed Eraser when she was eliminated. *** However, Eraser tried to kill Leafy on purpose in episode 25. * Eraser got the most votes in a voting period that is between 0 and 99. * Eraser was the first contestant to be eliminated on Total Firey Island. * Eraser was the only contestant in Battle for Dream Island to have a body bending backwards, however, this didn't seem to bother him at competing at every challenge in the show. * Eraser is one of the 5 Season 1 characters to not join BFDIA, along with Pen, Blocky, Snowball, and David. * Eraser can twirl 3 basketballs at once, as seen in the beginning of episode 7. * Eraser has gone the third longest without competing, only in front of two people. * Eraser was eliminated before Pen was. ** The reason why Pen might've gotten eliminated is to get them back together. * Eraser hates walls because when he leans on it little bits of him come off. * In Return of the Hang Glider, it was revealed that Erasers don't have brains. He is the second character confirmed to not have a brain, the first being Bubble. * Eraser is one of the two contestants to have caught cake by eating it. The other one is Puffball. Coincidentally, they are both pink. * Eraser made a cameo in episode 3 of In the Huang Island. * He's currently one of the eight contestants to have competed in only one season, the others are Pen, Blocky, Snowball, David, Dora, Donut and Puffball. Gallery Eraser BFDI.png Eraser's Promo Pic.png|Eraser's promo picture 212px-Eraser_8.png|Eraser jumping in GTTTATINT EraserBigUntrimmed.PNG Eraser 11.png 1459814473853.png eraser icon.PNG 1474886915503.png 1475330197481.png|Eraser's huge teeth from Paper Towel. piupiupiupiuuuuuuu.png Eraser Paper Tower Pose.png|Eraser in Paper Towel Screenshot_20170810-175513.jpg|Eraser in Total Firey Island Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-41.png See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters who are in the TLC Category:Eraser Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Pink